The Crow
Game Stats The Crow Eric Draven Fighting) In40 Agility) In40 Strength) Ex20 Endurance) In40 Reason) Ty6 Intuition) Am50 Psyche) In40 Health: 140 Karma: 96 Resources: fe2 Pop: -5 Known Powers: Crow Totem Risen Dead: Eric Draven has been risen from the dead by the crow totem and granted the following abilities: - Spiritual Connection to The Black Crow: Eric Draven shares a spiritual and empathic link to a seemingly regular Black Crow. The black crow is the anchor for Draven's power, and as such, anything seen, experienced, or felt by the crow was also experienced by Draven. Draven has limited control over the black crow able to give it simple mental commands. - Undead State: Eric Draven is effectively a risen corpse as such has the following abilities: -- Invulnerability: Cl1000 to Poisons, Toxins and Disease. -- Ignore Stun/Kill results from Physical and Mental attacks (still vulnerable to magic) -- Nerco-Regeneration: Eric Draven regenerates 4 points of health every turn regardless if resting or not. -- Nerco-Recovery: Eric Draven recovers One Endurance Level every minute regardess if resting or not. -- Leaping: Gd10, Eric Draven can leap/jump with un-natural ability and with a successful Agility FEAT can fall/land from the top of a building without damage or notice. -- Eric Draven does not need to eat, sleep or even breathe. -- Eric Draven has the enhanced abilities listed. (see Limitations). - Mystic Empathy: Eric Draven possesses a special form of Empathy that allows him to perform the following abilities: -- Empathic Healing: Am50. Eric Draven has the ability to heal people of emotional related pain, including things like addiction. Eric must make a successful Psyche FEAT, and then spend Karma equal to the emotional damage to heal. -- Empathic Absorption: Am50. Eric Draven can absorb strong emotional trauma from a person upon contact and store the equivalent emotional points within himself. He can then project these emotional points onto another, forcing them to relive the trauma upon contact as a emotional psychic attack. -- Psychometry: Am50. Eric Draven can read the emotional residue of creatures and objects he touches, replaying moments of intense trauma. Objects related to his death require a Green FEAT, all other require a Red FEAT. Eric Draven must make a successful Green Psyche FEAT when scanning objects related to his Death or suffer extreme physical/psychic reaction that leaves him stunned for 1-10 rounds. Equipment: None Talents: Musician Firearms Martial Arts: A, B, D. Contacts: Sgt. Albrecht Sarah Limitations: Tied To Crow: Draven's powers and abilities are tied directly to the Black Crow that accompanies him. If the Black Crow is wounded, Eric Draven looses all his special physical abilities including all his physical attributes and intuition dropping by -2CS, he can be hurt, stunned, killed and does not heal or regenerate. If the Black Crow is killed, so is Eric Draven. Magic: Eric's abilities are magically based and magical weapons effect him, he does not regenerate from magical physical damage at an accelerated rate (but will at a normal rate). Should the magical connection between him and the black crow be severed, he will revert to a corpse. Destruction: If Eric's physical body is ever completely destroyed (Vaporized, Disintegrated, ect), then he will not be able to heal and is considered dead, provide he still has physical parts remaining however, he will heal and eventually recover. Category:Hero Category:Mystic Hero